


The Queen Has Returned At Last

by yourfriendlyamateurwriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien grows a spine, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bisexual Chloé Bourgeois, Chloe finds out, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Fuck The High Road, HBIC Marinette, HBIC Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Let's just say he kept dating Alya and planting doubts in her mind, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed fic disguised as a HBIC!Marinette fic, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug has ADHD, Nino was supposed to be in here but I totally forgot about him, Pansexual Sabrina Raincomprix, Sabrina Raincomprix Has A Personality, Totally vital but barely mentioned, adrienette cameo, everyone is ooc, i feel somewhat bad but who even cares, i'll give him and Alya a cute one shot or something if yall want it, no beta we die like men, thanks for asking, yes i did forget that this was an HBIC!Marinette fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyamateurwriter/pseuds/yourfriendlyamateurwriter
Summary: The Queen is back. She's out for revenge and revenge is best served with time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabrina Raincomprix/Original Male Character (Background)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 520





	1. Reuniting With Old Enemies

“We can’t be friends anymore,” Alya said.

“Is that what you all think?” Marinette said while she stood up.

“Don’t be shy, raise your hands if you agree with Alya,” Marinette said the name with such venom, it sent a shiver down everyone’s spine. Everyone except Nino, Sabrina, Chloe and Adrien raised their hands. The people who didn’t were so still, people might have thought an Akuma that turns people to statues came by. Adrien, Chloe and Sabrina were fine. The former wasn’t still because he had no idea what was about to ensue. Sabrina and Chloe knew what was about to ensue and had been waiting years for it.

“I guess we’re enemies, then.” Marinette walked out. People were confused for the rest of the day mainly Adrien and Alya. What the hell just happened? Nino was frozen for the rest of the day. Sabrina and Chloe were making plans. When school was over, Adrien pulled Nino aside and forced him to tell him everything.

“Fine, dude. Years ago, Marinette and Chloe ruled the school and world side by side. Marinette left school suddenly and went to America for a couple of years. She didn’t tell anyone not even Chloe who was her best friend. When she came back, Chloe was pissed that Marinette didn’t tell her anything, they resolved the issue a week in, though. Marinette knew she didn’t want to be on the throne again so Chloe told her that ‘she was either with her or against her.’ Marinette told her ‘that it looked like she was against her, then.’ She became the nicest girl in school and people forgot about the two queens. That’s why Chloe hated Marinette so much or it looks like she did, Chloe could never actually hate Mari. Marinette couldn’t hate Chloe either. Today, it looks like she snapped and is going back to her old ways.”

“Marinette used to be as horrible as Chloe?”

“Worse and better. Marinette was fair, she wouldn’t punish anyone who didn’t deserve it. But if people were mean, she would end their life in a second. Chloe was the face. Marinette was the brains. Anything Chloe does now, Marinette taught her. Chloe’s all talk though. Marinette could do it, she could probably do so much more now that she has more celebrities in her pocket than celebrities in LA. It’s simple though, just don’t talk to Lila or Mari’s enemies and you’ll be fine.”

“I don’t want to even speak to Lila. Or anyone who hates Marinette.” 

“See, you’ll be fine.”

Meanwhile, Chloe was at Marinette’s house. They were sitting on the balcony of Marinette’s room.

“Finally, joining me again. See, I knew you would cave in. I refuse.” 

“Chlo, we both know you want me back. That is why you had people spread the word at school, right?” Marinette replied. Chloe chuckled.

“How do you have so many sources already? It’s been less than a day.”

“My sources never left me. They loved me too much.”

“Let’s be honest, they loved your baked goods.”

“And they still do,” Marinette sighed. “I missed this Chlo.”

“Yeah? Me too. Can’t believe how long it’s been, three years since we’ve had a friendly conversation. Or any conversation.”

“Now that I’m back, we must catch up on the drama! So, you and Sabrina?” Chloe laughed.

“It’s more of a friends-with-benefits type of situation. I love Sabrina, but not that way. She loves me too, but not in that type of way. We sorta just do it whenever we get frustrated.”

“Just sex? Nothing else, no dates?”

“We still hang out and we’re best friends, plus Sabrina has her eyes on this boy. He’s hot, if Sabrina didn’t like him, I might have flirted with him for a bit.”

“Name? Is he someone I know?”

“I don’t know, neither does she. They have this little thing where they give each other a new name every time, it’s cute or something. And no, he graduated collége two years ago. They know everything about each other except their names. How are you and Adrien?”

“Me and-and Adr-Adrien!” Marinette burst out laughing and so did Chloe.

“How did you keep that up for so long?”

“I don’t know! I remember Alya just deciding I had a crush on Adrien which while I did, it was super small. It was so weird. I hated it, acting like Adrien was some perfect being. Like he wasn’t a person!” 

“Are you going to take down the posters and that schedule of his that I saw on the way here?”

“Firstly, the posters are staying up. I may not be in love with Adrien, but I’m still in love with his father’s work. Secondly, I have everyone’s schedule, I was the class president after all and I needed to make sure everyone was available to come to the dances, field trips, that sorta stuff. I only put his schedule up to take a better look at it. I took it down almost immediately after I was done with it.”

“What about knowing his favourite flavour of macaron?”

“I know everyone’s favourite everything. Yours is lemon even though you say it’s too disgusting. Chocolate is your backup if there is no lemon.”

“Lemon macarons are disgusting!”

“So you don’t want one?” Marinette pointed to the lemon macarons on her table, Chloe stopped for a second calculating whether to take one or not. She gave in, Tom and Sabine’s food was the best in the country, she wouldn’t admit it though. 

“What’s the plan to take down Lila? I’m assuming you already have one,” Marinette said as she ate her macarons.

“Of course I do. It would be ridiculous, utterly ridiculous to not! So, here’s the plan. Slow. Painfully slow, we let Lila lie for a couple of months before we start the final plan. It should also give us time to plan things out and she would stop being suspicious. Then, we have her let everyone down. Ask her for things and when she doesn’t pull through, people will start having doubts. We add to their doubts, of course. Then, the finale!”

“Which is?” Chloe grinned and started explaining.


	2. Overthrowing An Evil Tyrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe loves overthrowing evil tyrants. Doing it with Marinette? Even better.

Marinette’s patrol felt lighter. After she stopped her nicest girl ever facade, everything felt easier. She kept worrying about messing up and accidentally snapping, she was even more worried now that she knew what it was like to be bullied. She knew she still had to be nice as Ladybug, but the burden felt lighter. She saw a certain leather-clad cat coming toward her.

“Chaton! Hi!”

“You’re in a good mood today. What happened?”

“Nothing. I just feel better today.”

“Well, that’s great, my lady. So, should we do the usual route ending at the Eiffel Tower?”

“Sounds lovely, chaton,” Ladybug smiled and set off. Chat was wearing a dopey, lovestruck grin.

After an hour of nothing, they met up at the top of the tower.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it,” It wasn’t a question, but Ladybug answered anyways.

“Yeah. It is. I just wish Paris was less polluted.”

“Why don’t you do something about it?” Marinette chuckled.

“Am I supposed to just cleanse Paris?”

“Nah, just use your Miraculous Ladybug.”

“If only that worked,” And that was the start of another stupid idea. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Chloe, Marinette and Sabrina walked in together with their arms linked. The school was stunned. People parted like the Red Sea to make way for the queens. They separated only when they had to go to classes, Chloe hated art and refused to go so Marinette was alone. When she was at her locker, Adrien snuck up on her.

“Hey.”

“Hey, you sure you wanna be on the villain's side?” She joked.

“But, I thought I was on your side,” He joked back.

“What happened to the stuttering and other stuff?” He asked bluntly. 

“Wasn’t real.”

“Was anything real?”

“Yes and no. My friendships were real, me hating Chloe was not. I’m still Marinette, I was just hiding some parts of me.”

“Well, I guess you were the famous friend Chloe talked about.”

“Oh, the Chloe Bourgeois talked about me? Huh, you were the cute, oblivious dumbass then?”

“Is that what she called me?”

“Well you know Chloe, she hated names more than anything and would always mess them up or just not say them at all during her stories.”

“Yeah, Chloe used to do that thing where she would make anagrams of people's names and put them in her bedside drawer, right?”

“Oh my god, I remember that! She spent so much time making anagrams just so she didn’t have to say people’s names!”

“Chloe was weird,” He said.

“Don’t let her hear you say that she could hear you from a country away.”

“How did she do that?”

“I’ll never tell,” Chloe said sneaking up behind them.

“Agh! Where did you come from?” Adrien jumped.

“I’ll never tell.”

“So, are you coming to class or are you just gonna scare the soul out of people out here?” Marinette asked, used to Chloe’s weird ability to teleport.

“As lovely as that sounds, I’m coming to class, but I refuse to pay attention! Lila is going to be there, time for step one of the plan.” Chloe smirked and Marinette matched it. Adrien was terrified.

“What plan?” He said. He got two evil smiles in return.

“Follow us.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chloe was excited, it’s not every day that you can overthrow an evil tyrant. The last time she tried, she failed. Granted, it was against Marinette and Chloe was the evil tyrant, but still. It felt great to have Marinette back.

Now, she just had to sit in a boring class for an hour. She would just text people and go onto social media. 

After an eternity of stupid classwork which Chloe didn’t do, it was time for the first step of the plan.

“Oh my god! Jagged Stone is performing in Paris, tonight!” Chloe shrieked. She saw Lila smirking out of the corner of her eye.

“Oh yes! Jagged personally invited me to his show, I can’t wait! I have been looking forward to this all week,” Lila said. Rose, Alix and a few other people crowded around her. Chloe pushed them all out of the way and walked up to her.

“Can you get the rest of us an invite since Jagged is your godfather, he would be fine with you inviting a few of your friends? Not me, of course! I have plans tonight, but what about reporter girl, rollerblader, blondie, rainbow hair, rainbow’s boyfriend and nerd. They all love Jagged!” Marinette smirked while Chloe was talking.

“I would love to, but Jagged said I couldn’t, it’s only for VIPS. Sorry, guys.”

“No problem, girl. Sorry to put you on the spot like that.”

“But surely, you can invite one person! Just one friend of Jagged’s goddaughter, he has to accept that!” Lila was blank.

“I already tried, didn’t you hear me, Chloe? I can’t invite anyone! It’s horrible,” Lila said. Marinette suddenly was beside Chloe.

“Chloe, I think you misspoke, Jagged isn’t performing here for another month!” Marinette smirked.

“Oops! Silly me, I must have misread it! So, Lila, what were you saying again?”

“I uh-um, I was talking about Jagged’s private concert. Only close friends and family can get in.”

“Where is it?”

“I can’t say, I, uh, signed an NDA.”

“You just broke it.”

“What?”

“You’re speaking about the concert right now. Doesn’t that go against the NDA?”

“No! The NDA was only about the location of the concert,” Lila said. Chloe scoffed. Marinette looked at Lila and asked her to call him.

“What?”

“If you have his number, call him and ask him about the concert since you can speak about it. Why don’t you ask him if you can bring a friend right now and when he says no, we’ll stop bugging you.”

“Well, Jagged’s busy. I wouldn’t want to bother him.”

“Okay. I’ll ask.” Marinette took out her phone and face-timed him. He picked up immediately. Lila’s face was as pale as snow.

“Uncle J! Hey, where are you right now?”

“Hey! I’m in Australia like I told you. It’s part of my rock n’ roll worldwide tour! Why? You know this. Wait! Did you wanna come? Because I have another concert in Sydney in two days. You could totally come! Even with a few friends!”

“I can’t come, Jagged, I still have school, maybe in the summer after we graduate! Anyways, I called because there’s this girl in my class, she’s saying that you have a concert here in Paris for special friends and family. I was just sad that I wasn’t invited, personally like she was.”

“Who said that?”

“Oh, the girl that saved your kitten and then, you wrote a song about her.”

“Who?”

“Lila Rossi.”

“Okay, Penny! We need to sue a Liar Rossi! Sorry, I meant Lila, but it could work either way. Is there any evidence?”

“Yup. I just sent it to you,” Chloe said before pushing her way to the phone to say hi.

“Hey, Chloe! Okay, secondly, Mari if I ever have a private concert, I will make sure my invitation is the most personal invitation ever, well second ever. My mom still expects hers to be the best.” There was a crash off-screen.

“Okay, Jagged and I’ll call you later, Mari. We just had a little mishap, bye!”

“Bye Penny!” With that, the call ended. The girls turned to Lila and smiled. 

“Well, you better get your lawyers soon. Maybe, your other godfathers will help you out?” They both turned and walked away with Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm horrible at updating, don't blame me, blame online school. Also, I'm actually really liking how this chapter turned out for the most part.


	3. Befriend The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Burn The Witch has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legit going to be late for my online class because of this. Sorry for the low word count btw.

“That was the plan?” Adrien asked.

“Oh, of course not! That was just a filler plan, you really think my plans are that horrible, Adrikins?”

“Oh. I haven’t really seen your plans, Chloe. Well in action.”

“That was alright, we should pick at their trust a bit more. Clara?” Marinette said.

“Clara,” Chloe confirmed.

“Clara, what?” Adrien asked.

“Just shut up and let us do the work,” Marinette said. Adrien put up his hands and backed away.

“I’m going to my next class, if you do anything, please film it so I’ll have something fun to do in English.”

“Maybe, I might give you some mercy, if I’m in a good mood. But around Lila, I’ll be feeling extra mean.”

“Please, spare me, Queen Marinette. Give me something fun to do in English.” Adrien and Marinette started laughing, Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Okay. Okay, stop your flirting. Come on, Mari. Goodbye, Adrikins.” They both blushed at the implication of flirting. Chloe was right, of course, they were definitely flirting but they hadn’t expected to be called out like that. Chloe could have ignored that part of the conversation but nooooo, she just loved making fun of people. It was fun, seeing their faces, knowing if it was a joke or not. Chloe was good at reading people almost as good as Marinette but she was good, Marinette wouldn’t deny it. Chloe dragged Marinette to Ms. Mendeleiev’s class. They started discussing plans about what to do about Lila. They came up with a genius plan. If you can’t beat em’, join them. Except to beat them, they needed to join them. 

They walked into class and saw that Ms. Mendeleiev wasn’t there. There was a note on the board saying that she would be back shortly and to finish up on some homework. Sabrina had already done Chloe’s homework and Marinette was at least three weeks ahead of her class. Despite having ADHD, she did wonderfully in her classes. It was hard, but she had a private tutor that helped her and it was one of the reasons, Marinette wasn’t failing in-between patrol, designing, actual school time, being class president (though she would be giving up that title soon), favours, helping her parents, art club and being the tester for Marc and Nathaniel’s comic book. They sat down and waited for Lila to walk in. It took a few minutes, long boring minutes, for her to walk in the class. Aly and Rose were with her but they were a bit wary. Lila looked normal with her smug face, she must have told a lie recently, her nose looked longer.

Chloe nodded at Marinette, operation “Burn the Witch” was a go. Marinette walked over to Alya and started talking. Chloe could only hear a few parts of the conversation but it sounded like it was going great.

“I’m sorry… I’d love to get to know her… I’m so sorry… It wasn’t fair of me...”

“I’m glad you came around, I’ll let her know.”

“Thanks, Al.”

Marinette walked over to Chloe and sat down. They couldn’t talk to each other for this plan to work. Marinette passed a note which said that the plan worked. Chloe nodded slightly since she was aware Alya was watching them from the other side. Ms. Mendeleiev showed up after that and started teaching.

When the bell rang, Chloe and Marinette went their separate ways. Marinette saw Adrien on her way out.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Where’s Chloe?”

“We aren’t talking anymore,” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “It’s part of the plan.”

“This leaves me with more questions than answers.”

“Perfect,” Marinette smiled.

“Ugh, I have to go to another photoshoot.”

“Bye!”

“Bye.”

“Le Grand Paris. 7.”

“What?” He turned around.

“Le Grand Paris. 7. Goodbye Adrien,” Marinette said before turning away and walking to the bakery.


	4. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Marinette talking about? Time to find out.

Adrien arrived at the Grand Paris a few minutes before seven and was still totally confused. What was happening? Why was Marinette so cryptic? He knocked on Chloe’s door.

“Adrikins!” Chloe hugged him, behind her he could see Marinette and Sabrina sitting on the floor doing some homework. What is happening?

“Hey, Chloe,” He replied.

“Come in! Come in!” She pulled him into the room and looked around the hallway for something. She must have not found it so she shut the door.

“What is this?”

“Did Dupain-Cheng not tell you anything?! Ugh! I have to do everything around here!” She dramatically Lied down. Marinette lightly punched her arm and laughed. She was really beautiful especially with her hair down. Sabrina joined in on the laughter.

“This is assault! Sabrina, do not laugh! I’m being beaten up here!” Chloe said with a straight face though her lips were deceiving her. 

“Can you just tell me why we’re sitting here?”

“Because of a new plan, I’m becoming friends with Lila,” Marinette said.

“Why couldn’t you tell him before, Dupain-Cheng?”

“Because we need everything to look normal, Chloe. If I speak to him without stuttering once, it’s odd but not totally out of the blue. Twice and something’s definitely going on. I can’t tell her that I never had a crush on Adrien in the first place or one of two things will happen. A, she’ll hate me for lying and we can’t get rid of Lila with this plan. B, she’ll accuse me of lying and tell me how friends don’t lie even though I’m telling the truth and we can’t get rid of Lila with this plan. We need everything to be back to before and they’ll accept me again.”

“That gave me a headache, Mari,” Sabrina said.

“Why thank you, Sabrina,” Marinette replied while bowing.

“So, what are you going to do?” 

“Well first, Dupain-Cheng will become besties with reporter girl and lying bitch, lying bitch won’t be able to say anything mean about her friends so that’s perfect. She’ll be so nice that if Lila says something bad about her, it will totally backfire. Dupain-Cheng will always need an alibi so you’re going to be that alibi. If Lila says that Marinette pushed her, she couldn’t have done it because she was with you or Sabrina. Occasionally, I’ll be with Dupain-Cheng, but that’s a last resort.”

They sat and talked for the rest of the evening before Adrien offered to take Marinette home.

“Why does Alya think you have a crush on me?” Adrien asked when they were in his limo.

“Because I did, it was really small though! I swear! It was one of those like ‘oh he’s really nice and cute’ things.”

“You think I’m cute?” Adrien leaned in

“Thought. Past tense. As in, I don’t have a crush on you anymore.” He leaned in closer.

“You sure?” Marinette leaned in and smirked.

“Positive, are you sure you don’t like me?” Adrien gulped.

“Uh, yeah. I’m sure. I mean, I know you said you don’t like me, but well, I am a model.”

“I didn’t fall for Adrien the model. I fell for Adrien the person.”

“Yeah, but Adrien the person just happens to be a model.”

“Well, model or not, I think Adrien is great. Even though, I don’t have a crush on you. I just like you as a friend.” They were so close to each other that if they moved even slightly forward, they would bang their heads. 

“Well, glad to know that you like me,” He moved back to his seat. “I actually thought that you hated me because you never stayed around me.” Marinette laughed.

“I never stayed around you because Alya would do something and make sure I could confess my undying love to you.” It was Adrien’s turn to laugh.

“Undying love?” He said while still laughing.

“Alya was just as overdramatic as Chloe, maybe even more.”

“Is it bad that I think Chloe will just pop up in here?”

“You’re overestimating her. She isn’t a god even though she believes she is.”

“Chloe would think she’s a god, wouldn’t she?”

“She has personally told me that she is a god. We had just watched Jennifer’s Body and she wanted to recreate the scene so I understand it.” They pulled up at the bakery.

“Bye Adrien. See ya tomorrow.”

“Bye Marinette!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Girl! I was coming out of the bakery because I thought you were there and I wanted to accept your apology. Anyways, I saw you getting out of a limo, not just anyone’s limo, Adrien’s!” Alya said when she ran up to Marinette. Marinette put on her mask, effortlessly.

“I know! It was so amazing! The limo was so big! And Adrien was just!” Alya rolled her eyes.

“So do you want to hang out after school?” Alya talked oblivious to Marinette’s glares at everyone around them threatening them to not let them through. Everyone parted, scared that one of the Queens would ruin them.

“Sure, Al. Will Lila be there? I need to apologize to her, I was totally unfair. I feel horrible!”

“Apologize now! Class isn’t starting soon so you’ll have plenty of time.” Marinette made sure that she looked like she perked up.

“That’s a great idea, Al. Do you think she’ll accept it?”

“Of course, girl! She’s super nice!”

They walked in together and Chloe nodded at Marinette. Marinette nodded back. They walked to where Lila was sitting and Marinette made sure to suppress all emotions that weren’t guilt.

“Hey, Lila. I’m, uh, really sorry. I was horrible and mean to you for no reason. You don’t have to forgive me, I wouldn’t if I were you so if you don’t, I get it. I just wanted to make sure that I would apologize for everything. This doesn’t justify my behaviour, but I was just jealous that you were really close with Adrien. I’m so sorry,” Marinette said. Lila looked like a fish taken out of water. It took a minute before Lila regained consciousness. 

“Of course, I forgive you! I’m so glad you came around!” Lila countered.

“Wow, you’re so nice! I’m really sorry about being so rude to you earlier.”

“Don’t be silly! I just know we’re going to be best friends.”

“I don’t doubt it!” Everyone was focused on their words so no one saw the malice in their eyes, the gears turning in their heads, no one except Chloe.

Game on, Lila. Game on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A back to back update? Who is she? Your welcome. This chapter practically wrote itself so I thought I'd upload it.


	5. The Head B*tch In Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette learns what it's like to be friends with a liar.

Being near Lila was a chore. It took all of Marinette’s self-control to not murder Lila right there. 

“Of course I know him! XY is practically family at this point! He’s really such a sweetheart. And Bob, his dad, is so nice!” Had this girl even met XY and his father? They were nightmares.

“That’s really cool, Lila,” Marinette said. Lila smiled, but the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“Yeah, girl, awesome!”

“So, how did you meet Mr. XY and Bob?”

“Funny story. I was hanging out with Jagged and then XY burst into the room, turns out Jagged was missing his birthday party!” Her laugh sounded like someone was having a screaming contest with a Banshee whilst terribly playing violin.

“When was this?”

“Beginning of summer,” Lila’s eyes narrowed.

“I thought Jagged was born in winter.”

“Must be his fake birthday, most celebrities have one.”

“Why don’t we call him and ask?”

“Did I say it was Jagged’s birthday? I meant XY’s.”

“He’s born in September.”

“Fake birthdays.”

“Can we call XY?”

“Probably busy.”

“I’ll call.”

“Have his number?”

“Could get it.”

“By the time you get it, you’ll forget this conversation ever happened.”

“Doubt it.”

“Hm.” Their eyes were so normal.

“Okay! So, who wants to watch the Ladybug movie?” Alya tried to get rid of the tension. Lila didn’t want to watch it, but she reluctantly agreed. Marinette also agreed. Throughout the movie, Lila and Marinette sent glares at random times. Lila had to leave in the middle of the movie, good riddance then Alya and Marinette just talked. It felt great to have Alya back even if she was a bit crazy and obsessive. She kept switching the conversation to Adrien.

“Why did he give you a ride?”

“We were at the same place, it was getting late, he offered and I accepted.”

“Remember when that happened before? You rejected him.” Yes, because Marinette hated it when they tried to get them together. Adrien also had a choice in the matter!

They finally stopped talking about Adrien. Unfortunately, that got nowhere since Adrien texted Marinette and they talked while Alya fangirled. Adrien called Marinette too.

“Hey!”

“How’s the photoshoot going?”

“Would be better with a friend.”

“Well, I’m not driving to another city so you’re just gonna have to settle for face-timing me.”

“Settle? This is already great!”

“Oh, say hi to Alya!”

“Alya’s there?”

“Sleepover.” She turned the camera to Alya who was sitting in front of Marinette/

“Hi, Adrien! What’s up?”

“Oh, you know, modelling.” She turned the camera back.

“You act like this isn’t amazing! You’re in London!”

“I’m used to it.”

“Hold up, Adrien. You’re in London? That’s so cool!”

They talked for the rest of the night. It was like 3 am when the photoshoot was over and they all ended the call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, they slept until 12. After that, they went to a cafe with Lila. Ugh.

“Are we just not going to talk about you and Adrien?” Lila’s head whipped around so fast.

“Talked to Adrien?”

“It was amazing. He’s so amazing!” Marinette suppressed an eye-roll. Could she not talk to people anymore?

“Yeah, but you barely stuttered. You were so comfortable.”

“I’m trying to become his friend. Maybe, it will develop to true love.” Ugh, reel it back, that was too much Rose. Alya didn’t pick up on it.

“You talked to Adrien?” Lila barely concealed the disgust in her voice. “That’s great! Maybe we can all go on a triple date. Alya and Nino. You and Adrien. Me and, oops, I’m not allowed to say!”

“Who? Girl!” If Marinette could puke, she would.

“Well, I shouldn’t say. We’re keeping it on the down-low!”

“Please!”

“Fine, it’s Ali,” Marinette had to do a double-take.

“Prince Ali? Prince of Achu?” Alya beat her to it.

“Yes, that’s why we have to be quiet about it.” They spoke about this for the rest of the evening.

“Isn’t he engaged?”

“It’s fake.”

“I heard she’s in love with him. She might actually try to steal him from you. You should tell people,” Marinette said with a perfect plan in mind. Alya did exactly as Marinette thought.

“We can publish a video on the Ladyblog! People will know and you won’t have to be worried about that girl!”

“I don’t think Ali would want that.”

“But it’s your decision too. If you want people to know, Ali shouldn’t get the final say in the matter, you should.” Lila scowled at Marinette. After Alya begged her to, Lila reluctantly agreed. This actually could be good for her, she thought.

“Oh, I have to go help my parents in the bakery! See you tomorrow at school, Al. Bye, Lila!”

“Bye, Mari!”

“Goodbye, Marinette,” Lila said in a vomit-inducing tone.

Marinette practically ran out of there and headed to Chloe’s hotel.

“Dupain-Cheng. Why are you here?”

“Do I have to have a reason for visiting you, Chlo?” Chloe shrugged and let her enter.

“I’ll never get used to this. How rich you truly are.”

“Says Miss. My Family Is Actually Really Rich But We Live A Modest Life.”

“We aren’t rich! Just comfortable.”

“That’s a rich saying. Now, let’s look at the facts. Your parents own the best bakery in Paris, you always have customers. Your uncle is a world-famous chef. Your grandma travels the world, which requires serious money. You have a private tutor. You moved to America years ago and came back, America isn’t cheap! Your room has a balcony and your house is a three-story building. There, facts. We already mentioned the rich saying of not being rich, just comfortable so I feel we can move on. Also, the fact that materials don’t come cheap yet here you are in an outfit that you completely designed and made.”

“Fine, we are upper class.” Chloe scoffed. Marinette glared at her. “But we aren’t rich, rich.”

“Rich rich? Me showing off my money doesn’t make you any less rich.”

“Fine, we’re rich. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Precisely, Dupain-Cheng. Precisely.”

“Anyways, you are coming with me?” Marinette grabbed onto her arm and dragged her out.

“First, you barge into my room and have a debate with me. Now, you kidnap me. What’s next? I get thrown off the Eiffel?”

“Nope, we are having a sleepover!”

“What? Why?”

“I’m plagued with Lila troubles and we haven’t had one for years!”

“What if people see?”

“I’ll figure it out.” No one saw them or heard Chloe’s screams of being kidnapped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had one of the most childish sleepovers ever, Sabrina joined them. Unfortunately, they had to leave early the next morning to make sure they weren’t seen. Lila and Alya came a few minutes after they left, it was a close call.

“What did Chloe and Sabrina want?” 

“They were just being annoying as always.”

“Here I thought that Clara was mean.”

“Clara Nightingale?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, she’s such a diva! It was just one of those days, I guess, but let’s just say she isn’t fake, at least.”

“We have met her, she was really nice! Right, Alya? Alya?”

“Lila wouldn’t lie.” You’d be surprised. “Plus, that’s just how celebrities are, nice when they want something. Mean when they’re bored.” Just like Lila, maybe she wasn’t lying about being a celebrity. She certainly fits Alya’s standards.

They took their seats and Marinette branched a new topic.

“So, did you post that video of Lila announcing her relationship?”

“Yup. This will drive all of the girls away.” Perfect, now she just needed Prince Ali’s number and needed to send that video. She texted Chloe discreetly and Chloe sent the number. She just needed to get through the next few periods until lunch would happen. The next classes were torture. Lila spit lie after lie after lie. At this point, Marinette questioned everything. Is her real name even Lila Rossi? Is she even human?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, I’m going home.”

“Why don’t we come with you, girl?”

“What?” Marinette said through gritted teeth.

“Yes, Marinette, why don’t you want us to come with you?” Lila said.

“Okay, come with me.”

Marinette had never wished for the sweet release of death more. They went into her room and Lila noticed the Adrien pictures. Alya noticed the lack of them, where were the constant ones? The schedule? The wallpapers? Marinette just rolled her eyes and started doing work. She opened her phone and got to work.

~Texts~

Unknown Number - (video_link) 

Prince Ali - Who is this? What is this video?

Unknown Number - Call me and I will explain.

~End~

They actually called her. She picked up.

“Who are you? How did you get this number? Who is in the video?” 

Marinette started speaking Arabic.

“I’m a friend of Chloe’s. That girl in the video has been saying things about the prince. Be concerned about that, not who I am or what I want.”

“What do you want?”

“The same thing you want, the girl, Lila, to shut up. Better get on it, the clock is ticking.” She hung up and blocked the number. She also made sure that she was untraceable. Max taught her how to keep herself off the grid and that was perfect for this situation.

“Girl! What was that? Why did you say Chloe and Lila’s name? What language was that?”

“It doesn’t concern either of you. Let’s go back to the school, wouldn’t want to be late. Lila, you should keep an eye on your phone. Just a tip, don’t think about it too hard.”

“Girl, you’re being weird.”

“Does it look like I care? Let’s go before I do something rash like punch Lila.” She walked out with the girls trailing her. Today was going to be fun. As they sat for lunch, Marinette reached out to the French representatives of the Kingdom of Achu. At the end of the day, someone reached out to Marinette and said there was going to be a lawsuit and a restraining order.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, a representative came at the end of the day. 

“Lila Rossi. You are being sued for lying about being in a relationship and will be getting a restraining order. We’re letting you know in advance so please get your lawyers.” The lady walked out.

“Huh? Another lawsuit, that’s two in two weeks,” Marinette said while she sipped her coffee.

“Will there be another one next week? It’ll give me something interesting to look forward to,” Chloe said.

“Girl! What was that?” Alya said, furious. Lila turned around.

“It’s my lying disease acting up.” One sob story later, everyone except Adrien, Nino, Chloe, Sabrina and Marinette was practically in tears. Chloe had to admit, it was one hell of a story.

“That’s horrible, girl!” Alya said Lila nodded. Whilst no one was looking, Lila sent identical glares to Chloe and Marinette. Her look screamed “Ha. Victory.”

Marinette just smiled. She could make this work. Congratulations, Lila. But, don’t think you’ve won. Lila won the battle, Marinette will win the war.


	6. Verbally Smacking A B*tch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The genius plan that will take down Lila is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to upload a chapter, next chapter will probably be up in like a month, savour this.

The next lawsuit was XY. Chloe enjoyed that one. She just told people about her lying disease and everyone moved on. There were no more lawsuits after that, unfortunately. Marinette and Adrien started hanging out more and more, he even invited her to one of his photoshoots. That’s where she went that weekend.

“God, this is so cool! You should have invited me earlier, prat!”

“This is what I get in return? I was hoping for a ‘Thank you, Adrien. You're so cool and handsome!’ I’m regretting this.”

“You’re so self-centred!” She hit his arm.

“Adrien!” A high pitched voice said. They both winced.

“Lila. What are you doing here?” Ouch. His tone was cold.

“I model! Duh.” She turned to Marinette and was confused.

“Adrien invited me.”

“Why would he do that?”

“I like fashion. Clearly, more than you judging by that outfit. Are you poor or behind on the latest fashion? I seriously can’t tell.” Adrien was so close to laughing. Lila opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a scream. At that moment, she got an Akuma alert. 

“We should go hide!” Marinette and Adrien said at the same time. Lila was already running, they both ran in the opposite direction. Tikki came out of Marinette’s purse.

“I almost thought Hawkmoth retired,” Tikki said in her cute voice.

“Looks like he’s up and running again. Tikki spots on!” She ran out and Chat Noir was fighting an Akuma who was covered in different design patterns on every piece of her body.

“Hey, kitty!”

“Hello, my lady!” He bowed when he landed next to her.

“What’s the situation?”

“From the looks of it, she got mad because people kept criticizing her designs. I think her Akuma is in the bow on her shoulder. Every time she shoots something, there’s an identical bow on the shooty-things.”

“Good job, Chat!” They caught her in the Eiffel Tower with the same trap she used with Gigantitan. When they tried to get close, they almost got made into a design several times. They decided to regroup while Akuma Artist, really creative, picked at the yoyo string.

“I think we could use some luck on our side, what do you think, Bugaboo?” Chat said, Ladybug smiled.

“Lucky Charm!” She got a toy bow and arrow. She looked around and got her plan.

Chat distracted Akuma Artist whilst Ladybug got close. When she was close enough, she aimed at the bow on Akuma Artist’s shoulder. The bow got caught on the arrow which hit one of the Eiffel Tower’s legs and fell to the ground. 

“Chat!” Chat nodded and grabbed the bow.

“Cataclysm!” 

“Time to de-evilize! Miraculous Ladybug! Bye, bye little butterfly.”

“Bye, my lady!”

“Goodbye, Chaton!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien and Marinette regrouped and stayed together for the rest of the photoshoot. He drove her home and that was the end of that affair.

“You and Adrien are getting close, Marinette!”

“Not you too, Tikki! You know, I don’t like Adrien like that.”

“I know, I know. But Adrien might be developing feelings for you! That could happen!”

“Sure Tikki. Whatever you say.” Marinette went back to designing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Lila clearly ran out of lies as she was talking about how that weekend, XY’s birthday would be coming up so Lila wouldn’t be able to hang out.

“Isn’t his birthday in early summer?” 

“No, of course not! A quick google search would tell you that it’s in fall!” Lila reassured her.

“But, you said something different a few weeks ago, one of your stories about meeting XY, was it? Fake birthdays, Jagged missed XY’s party, you met XY. Such a cute story,” Marinette drew out each syllable.

“Did I?”

“Yeah, girl! Totally adorable! But, I guess since you meet so many different celebrities, you forget some things,” Alya said. Great job, Alya, helping the plan without even knowing it was happening. The true MVP.

“Is your lying disease acting up again?” Marinette cut in before Lila could come up with a lie, Marinette had to admit, Lila was quick on her feet.

“What lying disease? I don’t have one.” Was there someone dragging their nails on a chalkboard nearby or? Wait, it was just Lila laughing. Terrifyingly similar.

“The one you said you had, a few weeks ago, don’t you remember, Lila?” Marinette said in an innocent tone.

“Yeah, girl, you okay?” Alya said. Marinette could see the realization dawn in Lila’s eyes.

“Oh, that! It just kicked in, again!”

“Wait a second. You just lied and we had no idea! This could happen at any time and we would have no idea! You could lie at any time,” Marinette said in a tone that was not too accusing.

“Are you accusing Lila of being a liar?” Alya said, her tone was unsure.

“She can’t help it, but yes. I think we should try to verify your stories, it would help with when you usually lie so we’ll be able to know when you did. I’m sure that we’ll find like two lies. Why, Lila, you scared?” Marinette dared Lila to try her. She was going to win the war.

“We should do it! It could help with like information about the disease!”

“Totally!” Perfect, Alya was on bored which meant that this plan had a 99.9% chance of happening.

“I actually-“

“It’s getting late, Lila, didn’t you have to be home like an hour ago?” Marinette said, faking concern.

“Shit! Bye girls!”

“Goodbye, Lila.”

“Bye, girl!”

Marinette head home an hour after that just to make sure Lila couldn’t spin a tale about Marinette punching Lila. She texted Chloe and told her about the new plan.

~Texts~

Queen Bee - fine, it's an alright plan or something. what do u need?

Mari - Receipts. Evidence. Everything we have on Lila, well, a copy of it.

Queen Bee - why

Mari - If the plan works, we’ll be rid of the witch by mid-October. 

Queen Bee - ughhhhhhhh fine, I’ll send it to you but another two weeks of Lila is torture. Can we hurry this up?

Mari - Nope, this is our best chance, we just have to play our cards right.

Queen Bee - Dupain-Cheng, if this doesn’t work, I’ll kill you.

Mari - I’d like to see you try

Mari - Like actually try

Queen Bee - Shut up. I have to go, an important dinner or something.

Mari - we will be talking about this later!!!!

~End~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette sat next to Alya in class.

“I’ve been debating this all night. Why should we check Lila’s stories, she wouldn’t lie.”

“Not of her own accord, but her lying disease makes her do it. If we figure out which ones are lies then we can find out which ones in the future will be lies and we can probably help like research or something.” Marinette wasn’t really good at the dumb girl with a great heart angle, but apparently, she could pull it off.

“Wait, we can help Lila out by doing some research?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, we are going to help Lila!”

“Alya, I have a cool idea. What if we keep it a secret? It could be like a surprise! We can do it together, soon! We’ll let Lila think that we aren’t doing anything so she’ll be even more surprised!”

“Marinette, you’re a genius! We can do that!”

Huh, Alya helping Marinette, her best friend, and Chloe, her worst enemy, defeat Lila, her best frenemy. What a day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sabrina, Adrien, Marinette and Chloe were all at the hotel.

“You cheating, lying, son of a bitch!”

“Oh, please! You’re one to talk!”

“Sabrina! Are you fucking kidding me? You didn’t just do that!”

“Try me, Chloe, try me!”

“I refuse to be friends with you anymore, Adrien.”

“Great, same. Sabrina, you didn’t.”

“I did.”

“This friendship is over.”

“Cool, I don’t care. Do you know why I don’t care? Because I just won! Fuck you all!” Everyone except Sabrina groaned in unison.

“How did we go from discussing the plan to playing Monopoly?” Adrien said.

“Don’t know, but I thought it was fun,” Sabrina said.

“That’s because you won,” Marinette said.

“I agree with Mari.” Everyone froze. Adrien spoke up.

“Did you say Mari?”

“Shit.”

“Not Dupain-Cheng?”

“She’s softening!” Marinette cheered.

“If you two don’t shut up right now, I’ll murder you.”

“Try me.”

“I will.” Chloe ran up to Marinette and tried to hit her. Marinette just moved out of the way and smiled. Chloe tried to hit her again, Marinette just flipped Chloe over and got her hands behind her back.

“Damn,” Adrien said.

“Damn,” Sabrina said.

“Damn,” Chloe said. Marinette chuckled and let Chloe go.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Where did you learn how to do that?”

“Family business.”

“Your family business is baking.”

“The family business from my mom’s side. You should ask Marc about it, he knows more.”

“That was cryptic.”

“Yeah, that was even more cryptic than Le Grand Paris. 7.”

“Well, I think I should go. Adrien?”

“Yeah, I’ll drop you off.”

“Bye, guys.”

“Bye.”

“Bye, lovebirds.” They rolled their eyes.

“Bye, see you at school tomorrow!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien dropped Marinette off and Marinette was glad to say that she considered Adrien as one of her closest friends.

“So, are we doing patrol tonight?”

“Obviously. Tikki spots on!”


	7. Actually Smacking A B*tch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, so my other fic is totally flopping! Go check out "I Love You" which is my DJWifi short one-shot. Have fun reading!

Clara sued Lila next. Lila posted an exposé of Clara, about how she really treats her fans, how she’s manipulative. Cancel culture has never been stronger. Seriously, Clara Nightingale stans were scary. Anyways, Clara caught wind of the situation and decided to sue and get a restraining order, too. Marinette felt bad for Alya with the number of hate comments on her Ladyblog.

@clara_is_our_qween2143  
I’ve met Clara and she would never do this. This is stupid, rude and inconsiderate, please delete this video immediately. You aren’t a tabloid, I thought I could count on you, but clearly, the Ladyblog has gone to shit.

That one was at least constructive. Others weren’t.

@ladybug_stan  
delete the entire blog, u suck

@lilyflower  
kill urself, Clara is perfect!!!! Ur actually fucking stupid if u believe this stufff

Those were definitely uncalled for.

“People are so mean! It’s not like Lila can help it if she lies!” Alya complained.

“Is Lila still at XY’s birthday?”

“I think so.”

“Why don’t we see it? Pictures are everywhere, XY’s big birthday bash.”

“Sounds fun!” Needless to say, they didn’t find anyone who looked like Lila, Lila hadn’t even posted anything, when Alya texted her, she said something about not wanting to be associated with XY because it might make some people jealous or some other bullshit.

How people believe this shit is beyond her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chloe was sad. It wasn’t like an “oh, I’m sad right now, but I’ll get over it”, it was a today sucks. The world sucks and life is meaningless. Today was the day her mother left. Years ago, yes. But, it still hurt, her mother left without a word. Adrien had come over early and they were going to walk to school together. Walk. Who does that? Walking, that was for peasants. Everything aside, Chloe was glad that Adrien was with her.

“Do you just want to take the day off?”

“No, I just want this day to be normal. For once.”

“I get that.” They walked in comfortable silence. When they got to school, Marinette ran up to Chloe and embraced her. It was warm, comfortable and Chloe didn’t want to let go.

“We’re breaking the plan here, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe murmured into Marinette’s shoulder.

“I don’t give a shit, Chlo. The plan’s going through tomorrow, we can break the stupid one today,” Marinette said with a price determination and when Marinette was determined, everything else was irrelevant. Marinette let go. Sabrina ran up to Chloe and hugged her so tight. They stayed like that for five whole minutes. 

“Sleepover, my place, all of you. Adrien, you, too,” Sabrina said texting her dad.

“I can’t, my dad…”

“I will scream at your dad if he says you can’t,” Marinette said, her eyes were calculating.

“Fine. I’ll convince him.”

“You will. Anyways, I made you a dress last night.” She gave her the gift.

“What? Oh my god, you didn’t. It’s based on my Queen Bee outfit! I love you so much!” Chloe threw her arms around Marinette.

“I love you too, Chlo.” 

“I love you all, but if you tell anyone I said that I’ll kill you all.”

“We love you too, Chlo.” Sabrina pulled them all in for a group hug.

“Yeah, love you Chlo,” Adrien said. They separated and went inside. Alya ran up to them and started screaming. Lila stood next to her.

“What are you doing with her!”

“Oh, shut it, Alya!” Marinette said.

“What the fuck, girl! First, you start accusing Lila of being a liar! Now, you start rehanging out with the wicked bitch of the west!”

“If you even breathe in my direction again, I will ruin you, your life, your children’s lives, your grandchildren’s life. Don’t say a word to me bitch!” Marinette said to both Lila and Alya.

“Marinette, that’s so rude of you! I guess being around Chloe did change you! I told you, Alya, Chloe is a mean witch who doesn’t care about anything except herself!” Lila said.

“How dare you? Chloe is ten times nicer than you ever will be!” Sabrina stepped up. Lila pushed her out of the way.

“I told you if you even breathed in the direction of my friends, I would ruin you.” Lila pushed Marinette back. Marinette punched Lila’s ugly little face. Sabrina gasped. Chloe was shocked. Adrien’s jaw was practically on the floor. Lila was about to retaliate when someone yelled.

“What is going on here? To the principal’s office, both of you!” Ms. Mendeleiev yelled. Marinette apologized to Chloe for not being with her in class. 

“It’s fine, I saw you punch Lila, that makes up for it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked to the principal’s office. Lila was smirking. Marinette smiled at her. They sat down in front of Mr. Damocles.

“What happened?” Marinette leaned back and let Lila start her sob story.

“Marinette started screaming and calling me names. She punched me five times! Alya tried to stand up for me, but Chloe slapped her, it was awful when I tried to get in the middle of it, Marinette pulled me aside and punched me, luckily someone saw,” She cried.

“I will be calling your parents.”

“My mom’s currently in Spain trying to help the global warming situation so she can’t come,” Lila said with a sad smile.

“Of course, tell your mother that we support her.” Marinette rolled her eyes. When Marinette’s parents arrived, Mr. Damocles started talking.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you will be expelled for-“

“Wait, a minute!”

“Marinette, calm down,” Her parents said.

“No! You believe her with no evidence!”

“Well, what’s your side?” Mr. Damocles said, clearly bored.

“Alya started making fun of Chloe, I told them to lay off and yes I was a little mean, Lila also started making fun of Chloe, Sabrina stood up for Chloe and Lila pushed. I stood up for Sabrina, Lila pushed me, I punched her. I admit it was overkill, but I warned her. It was also self-defence.”

“That is not enough evidence-“

“Fine! Get security camera footage, witnesses, whatever.”

“I don’t think that’s-“

“Alya, Adrien, Chloe and Sabrina were there too, shouldn’t you call them?”

“Well, I guess.” He called for them. They came in and Alya was the odd one out. Everyone said the exact same thing as Marinette. Alya was the only one who didn’t. But her and Lila’s stories didn’t match up. At all. 

“I demand that we get security camera footage or my daddy will shut this school down!”

“Of course, Ms. Bourgeois.” Marinette rolled her eyes. Mr. Damocles was so easy to buy. All Marinette had to do was flex some money and connections and she would have Mr. Damocles wrapped around her finger. Mr. Damocles showed the footage. Obviously, Marinette was proved correct.

“It’s my lying disease! I’m so sorry Marinette!”

“I remember that. I’m so sorry that this happened. Marinette, you will be suspended for a week.”

“Where is the medical evidence of it?”

“What?”

“Where’s the signed sheet that says she has all these diseases?”

“I-I-I don’t uh-“ 

Marinette looked at Chloe with a begging plead. Chloe nodded.

“Mr. Dama-whatever, until we see signed slips with a doctor and parent/guardian’s signature, Marinette will not be expelled or this school will be shut down.” Mr. Damocles didn’t know what to do so he begrudgingly agreed. Marinette smirked at Lila who was red. 

Marinette and her parents walked out, they talked and it was lunch by the time they agreed to let Marinette go to school because of Chloe’s threat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks for bailing me out, Chlo.”

“You punched Lila, if I didn’t, I would be committing a crime,” Chloe replied. They were at lunch, Marinette and Adrien were sitting on one side, Chloe was alone on the other before Sabrina came over and sat down.

“We’re still having the sleepover at my place,” Sabrina said. Adrien opened his mouth to say something, but Marinette said something first.

“You are coming. Chloe and I have had a horrible day, if you don’t, I’ll kill you if you don’t.”

“Okay, looks like I’m coming over. I’m only doing it because of your threat. That night in the hotel, you basically showed us that you could kill us. Today, you punched Lila, you’re terrifying,” Adrien said.

“Why, thank you!”

“You’re welcome.”

“As soon as school ends, we are going to my house. My dad is working the night shift so we have the whole apartment to ourselves!” They cheered.

“Oh, and we are not talking about the wicked bitch of the west. At all,” Marinette said. Everyone murmured in agreement.


	8. Helping A Friend In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just friends hanging out with friends. Fluff. Some Adrienette at the end for ya.

They all walked to Sabrina’s apartment which was like a block away from the school after they got everyone’s stuff. Gabriel was out of town and it was only Nathalie who they had to convince. It was rather easy with two master manipulators (Chloe and Marinette were scarily good at it), one master liar (Adrien lied a lot to be able to leave the house and to be able to escape for Akumas) and the innocent face (Sabrina’s puppy dog face could win over Gordon Ramsey).

Marinette’s parents took more convincing than Nathalie. After telling them why they agreed almost immediately and even gave them some macaroons and some other treats. Adrien held her bags and the girls held the treats.

“This is heavy, why do I have to carry the bags?”

“Because you’re the big, strong boy here,” Marinette replied.

“I know you don’t think so, but I’m going to believe it anyway.”

“Great.”

They entered the apartment and finally put everything down. When Adrien asked why they didn’t go get Chloe’s stuff, the girls just started at each other.

“Sabrina! Want to go get ice cream and then wait until Adrien and Chloe are done then we’ll let them know where we are?” Marinette said in a rush, grabbing her jacket.

“Yup! Sounds perfect!” Sabrina also grabbed her jacket and left the apartment with Marinette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trying to find André took half an hour. When they did, Chloe and Adrien were done with their talk. They told them to meet at the Eiffel Tower since they were walking with André and that’s where they were going. It was fun hanging out with Sabrina. They should do this more.

“Chloe! Adrien! Over here!” Sabrina shouted when they saw them. Adrien couldn’t look at her.

“Did she tell you in full detail?” Marinette asked. He nodded quickly.

“Oh my god, you broke him, Chlo!” Sabrina exclaimed. Chloe smirked.

“I have heard so many things. I want to take my brain and replace it with an innocent, pure one,” Adrien said. Sabrina awkwardly patted him. Chloe was still smirking.

“Oh, you’ve traumatized the poor boy!” Marinette said.

“Let’s just go get ice cream and forget about this talk!” Adrien rushed to André.

“What about strawberry, blueberry and sherbet for you, young lad! Peach and mint for the blue-haired beauty. Chocolate and charcoal ice cream for the girl with fiery hair. Blueberry and lemon for the girl with hair as gold as the sun.”

“Sounds good.”

“Okay.”  
“Alright.”

“Fine.”

They all got their ice cream and walked around the town.

“She definitely snorted!”

“I did not.”

“Oh, she did!”

“Chlo, it’s fine!”

“My laugh is gorgeous, Sabrina! I do not snort!”

“Chloe, you did it once! Once! You’re human!”

“I am a god, Dupain-Cheng! A god!”

“Told ya, Agreste.”

“Wait, you actually think that you’re a god?”

“I am, Adrikins, I am.” They all laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they reached the apartment, they started watching the classics and baking. 

“Sabrina, please, try not to eat ALL of your cookie dough. Adrien, you are surprisingly good at this. Chloe, shut up and start baking, I know you love to do this!”

“No, Dupain-Cheng, I do not bake. I have personal chefs, bakers and whatevers to do it for me.”

“Chloe, I swear to god if you don’t start baking, we will sit you down and start talking about your feelings.” Chloe’s eyes widened and she suddenly started baking, Marinette smiled.

“How did you do that?” Adrien asked. Marinette sent him a knowing smile and started working on her sugar cookies. Mean Girls was playing in the background. Chloe kept complaining, but she finished right after Marinette because “As a god, I’m better than you all.”

Sabrina and Adrien joined forces and almost burned the cookies if Marinette didn’t help them. Chloe joined in and they all decorated the cookies, they all sucked because they flung the icing at each other and there was just enough to actually decorate the cookies.

“That one looks like a cheetah and a cat mushed together,” Marinette said. Adrien scoffed.

“You’re one to talk! With your dying bee!” Adrien pointed at it.

“That’s not mine, that’s Chloe’s,” Marinette said. Chloe gasped.

“Ugh, that’s it. Sab, let’s go actually watch Legally Blonde.”

“Wait, it’s playing? Can we restart it? I’m restarting it!” Sabrina went to the tv and started restarting it.

“Pause it! We’re making our own popcorn,” Marinette said.

“Sounds fun!”

“We are adding caramel!”

“Ugh, our own popcorn!” Chloe said whilst getting everything for the popcorn. Everyone rolled their eyes and smiled.

“I can just hear the excitement in your voice, Chlo,” Marinette said.

They all started on the popcorn and Chloe could officially say that one of the saddest days in her life turned out not so sad that year. It actually was one of the best. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time, movie night was over, it was a bit past midnight. They had finished all the classics. It was almost 2 am so they decided to play games. Currently, it was three in the morning and they were playing Uno.

“Bitch, I add to your four to make it eight,” Sabrina said.

“Well, I add to your eight to make it twelve,” Adrien added.

“Ha! I make it sixteen,” Marinette said.

“Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. All of you,” Chloe said taking sixteen new cards. Sabrina switched the colour to blue. Adrien didn’t have any so he had to draw cards. Marinette’s second to last card was blue. Everyone was freaking out over what her last card was.

“It can’t be blue!”

“But it could be!”

“I don’t know!”

“Is it red? Marinette, look at me, is it red? Blue? Green? Yellow? I can’t tell!”

“She’s too good at hiding her emotions!”

“Marinette cannot win again!”

“She has won basically everything! Except for Monopoly, Sabrina is the reigning champ.”

“What do you mean? We both totally destroyed those two in charades!”

“Yeah because you have known each other since you were in diapers! You just look at Chloe and she knows what it is! That is cheating!” Marinette just smirked while the other three were arguing. Finally, they put down some green. Marinette had a change colour card. She won.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Chloe and me are on the couch. You two can go on the floor.”

“Rude. Why do we have to sleep on the floor?”

“Because this is Chloe’s great day and I live here.”

“Fair point.” Marinette shrugged and got onto the floor.

An hour later, Chloe and Sabrina were fast asleep. Adrien and Marinette were just sleep-deprived and talking about random shit.

“Death.”

“Bananas.”

“How?” Marinette asked.

“Dunno just reminds me of it.”

“Time.”

“Space.”

“Understandable.”

“Parents.”

“Issues.”

“Dude. You wanna talk?”

“Nah, I’ve already talked about it with my therapist.”

“Who’s your therapist?”

“Myself.”

“Mood.”

“Shouldn’t we sleep?”

“I guess.”

“I don’t really want to, though.”

“Yeah. Do you want to talk about it? You really should.”

“Yeah, sure. It’s just weird.”

“Tell me about your mom.”

“Well, her name is Emilie and…” They talked for an hour. They fell asleep in the one-minute silence in between them. Whilst talking, they went through some heavy stuff and just talked it out. They fell asleep with their shoulders feeling much less heavy than they were before, two hours ago.


	9. The Takedown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hereeeeeeeeeeeee! The moment you've all been waiting for.

Chloe was up first and she started getting breakfast. Marinette was up next.

“Morning, Chlo.”

“Morning, Mari.”

“Mari? Wow, you’re really tired.”

“Haha. You’re so funny. Hilarious.”

“I know. So, what are you making?”

“I’m getting waffles. I don’t have time to make anything. We have like an hour before we have to go to school.”

“Well, have fun with those. I’m getting a shower.”

Marinette took a quick shower by the time, she came back, Sabrina and Adrien were up. Chloe walked past her to get a shower. Marinette ate some waffles, it wasn’t her normal breakfast, but it was good.

“I was thinking we could get some coffee at the new place that opened by the school,” Sabrina suggested when she came back from her shower.

“Oh, yeah, that place is great! We are totally going there! If I don’t get coffee, I’m a hundred percent sure that if we don’t get some, I will pass out in class.”

“When did you get the coffee? It literally just opened.”

“I got some when I was with the wicked bitch and Alya.” The conversation froze after that until Sabrina piped up.

“What did she say? That she owns the coffee shop? Invented coffee? Inspired the coffee shops?”

“Actually, she said she came up with the idea of the shop and gave it to one of her friends who actually did it.”

“But, didn’t they start in America?” Chloe asked.

“They did. But, Alya’s blinded.”

“Blinded about what?” Adrien said when he walked in.

“Lila’s lies.”

“Oh. Shouldn’t we get going soon?” Adrien said. Marinette looked at the time and freaked out.

“If we wanna drop off our stuff and get coffee. We’ll need to leave like right now!” 

“Coffee?”

“We’re getting coffee or I’ll fall asleep in class.”

“Sounds good.”

They all left the apartment and dropped Adrien’s things off at his mansion then, they dropped Marinette’s things off at the bakery. They got some macaroons, too. 

They all walked to the new coffee place. Marinette and Chloe got iced lattes. Adrien got a black coffee (very unlike his soul). Sabrina got a caffè crema. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all walked into school.

“Alya!” Marinette shouted.

“What do you want?”

“Remember that research about Lila’s disease. I sent it over to you, maybe you should present it to her today as a gift. In front of the whole class.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I felt horrible about, ya know, the whole punching thing. I’m really sorry about that, I was just going through a lot.”

“Fine. But, she doesn’t accept the apology. I’ll still present the evidence so I can help with research about her disease, that’s the only reason I’m doing this. And, I’ll pretend like it’s my presentation, got it?”

“Totally. Have fun, Alya.” Marinette smiled, manipulating Alya into doing whatever she wanted was so easy. Marinette actually liked it now that she was hanging out with Chloe again. She also liked it because Alya was being a total jerk.

“I will.” Alya stalked off.

“Today’s the day?” Adrien asked.

“I guess so.”

“I can’t wait for this.”

“Let’s just hope she doesn’t try to kill us when she gets akumatized. Because she will totally get akumatized. If she doesn’t, that will be a miracle. Like an actual miracle. Magic, actually,” Sabrina said. Adrien and Marinette grimaced at having to fight her, again. They didn’t notice each other's grimaces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ms. Bustier? I have an announcement, may I please announce it?”

“Of course, Alya, what is it?”

“It’s a surprise. It’s for Lila.” Lila’s face turned pale. What was going on? was written all over her face.

“Alya, what are you doing?” Lila said in a pained tone.

“I’m helping you! If I could please use the projector, Ms. Bustier?”

“Go ahead, Alya.” Me. Bustier walked to the back of the class letting Alya have some space to do whatever she was about to do.

She put the presentation up and read the first few slides which told the class what this was, why it was happening and how it would help. Everyone seemed impressed except Lila and the four. Even Alya was impressed if the stupid class could see it, but they were all as blind as a bat. Nino, who knew what this was, was smirking and leaned back to enjoy the show.

“Okay, so this is how many times she had lied. If we figure out the average, we can anticipate when she lies next and she could either fight the urge or scientists and doctors could use this newfound research to help with the cure. As far as we know, nothing like this has ever been done before because most people don’t like being watched for a long period of time. However, we have been friends with Lila for two years and know all of her stories like the back of our hand, they are so amazing and helpful! So, her lying disease could have an average of five months which means she’s told about 3 lies in the entire time she has known us.” Everyone was clapping, Alya looked very embarrassed as she was just reading what was on the board and she actually had no idea what the presentation’s result would be as she hadn’t had a single part in it. Lila wanted to slip out of the room, but she was sitting next to Rose and Ms. Bustier was standing on the other side of her.

“The first lie was the Jagged Stone one… as it’s easily disproven by Jagged saying in many interviews that he got Fang, his crocodile when he was sixteen which was about fifteen years ago when Lila was only one. He had never had a cat and is allergic. He said so in Marinette’s FaceTime. He has also never written a song for her, said it when Marinette FaceTimed him. All of his song meanings are posted at lyrics.com (the article’s name is ‘Jagged Stone’s Meaning Behind His Songs’.) Her lying rate is two per day…” Alya looked at Lila with a sorry look. Alya already knew this, but she was confident that her bestie’s lying disease rate was more like two per four months.

“All of Lila’s illnesses are also lies. Every single one. We have called every doctor’s office in Paris and there is no record of her illness. Disclosed below are signed letters that say so, they are written in someone else’s writing so it’s legible, the signatures are theirs. We also got Lila’s mother to confirm all of these. Disclosed below is a video of her saying it.” Alya was visibly confused, but she played it anyway.

There was a woman who looked like Lila, but older staring at the camera. There was a voice who sounded like Chloe from behind the camera. The woman was sitting on a stool on a balcony.

“Please disclose your name and relation to Lila Rossi.”

“Carina Rossi, I’m Lila Rossi’s mom.”

“Does Lila have any illnesses or medical history?”

“No, she doesn’t.”

“Has Lila ever been to the hospital?”

“Once, when she was two, she broke her arm. It completely healed in two months.”

“Anything else?”

“No.”

“So, you can confirm that Lila has had none of these things on the list.” The voice passed a sheet to Carina. She looked over it for a couple of seconds.

“No, she hasn’t had any of these.”

“Can you read a couple of those?”

“Tinnitus, lying which she cannot control, hearing loss is one of her ears, a broken wrist.” She looked behind the camera.

“That’s enough.”

“So, can you repeat what diseases, illnesses or medical history she had or does have?”

“She had a broken arm when she was two which has fully healed. That’s it.”

“Thank you for your time.”

“No problem. I will be having a-“ The video cut. Lila cried out about something about the video being edited.

“Markov, can you do a quick scan and tell us if it’s edited? The video has already been sent,” Marinette said. She was prepared for any and all excuses that Lila would use.

“This video has not been edited. I have had all of my fellow bots check it out, too. It is a hundred percent not edited.”

“Alya, wanna continue?”

“I- uh, sure. Her lying rate is forty per one month as she has told these lies twice a day every day for 25 months.” Alya sat down, she was too confused to do the rest of it, so Marinette got up and continued the presentation.

“Next lie is her mother being an ambassador. This is disclosed in another video of her mother’s. Markov, please assess the video and tell us the results at the end of this slide.”

“Affirmative.”

The video played and the opening image was very similar except they had moved locations.

“Please disclose your name and relation to Lila Rossi.”

“Carina Rossi, mother of Lila Rossi.”

“Occupation?”

“Assistant to the Italian ambassador to France.”

“So, you’re not an ambassador?” She laughed.

“Of course, I’m not an ambassador!”

“So, have you ever been out of the country with your daughter?”

“Yup. We lived in Italy until about eleven years ago and then, we moved to France and we haven’t left the country since.”

“Not even to the Kingdom of Achu, last year?”

“Of course not, I told you, my daughter and I haven’t left the country in eleven years.”

“Okay. I think this interview is over.”

“Okay.” The video ended.

“She has lied about 25 trips in the 25 months we have known her. The lying rate is one per month. So far, the average overall is 4.03 per day.” Marinette smirked. The presentation continued for two hours. Lila shrunk with each slide. By the end, Carina came in so did Mr. Damocles. They called the four-plus Alya and Lila in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Miss. Rossi, you have lied about illnesses, framed Marinette and Chloe many times, you lied about being out of the county, you have failed many assignments. I have no choice, but to expel you,” Mr. Damocles said as they reviewed the presentation.

“But! But, Mom!”

“No! You’re lucky that I’ve convinced the actual Italian ambassador to not sue you and fire me!”

They sat there and discussed the matter for hours. The meeting ended as the school day ended. Lila was going back to Italy to her grandparent’s house and was going to a reformation school in Italy that if she didn’t attend, she would be put in prison. As expected, she was akumatized an hour after the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Out "I Love You", my DJWifi one shot. Also, how's your diplomatic immunity now, Lila anon?


	10. The Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown.

Ladybug was first on the scene. She assessed the scene. Lila was back to being Volpina, nothing changed. Hawkmoth was really just not creative. Imagine Hawkmoth being a fashion designer. Ladybug laughed at the thought.

“Hello, my lady! Anything new?”

“Nope. Hawkmoth isn’t creative, at all.”

“Cataclysm!” He shouted out.

“Lucky Charm!” She got a replica of Volpina’s flute, but ladybugififed? 

When they looked back at Volpina, there was an illusion of them fighting on the Eiffel Tower, but it looked like Volpina was winning. They tried to find the real Volpina. It took barely a second since Volpina didn’t even try to hide. She was just above them barely hidden in the corner of one of the Eiffel Tower’s legs.

They destroyed the illusion and Ladybug used her yoyo to wrap around Volpina and drag her into the middle where the previous illusion was, now none of it was an illusion.

“Wanna give me your miraculous before I take it myself?” Lila asked.

“Well, I’m paw-sitive that we’ll take you down.” Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Well, kitty, I’m paw-sitive that I’ll be winning.”

“Okay, yes, we get it, horrible puns, blah, blah. Can we move on?” Lila made an illusion of five hundred Volpinas. She disappeared into the crowd. Ladybug nodded at Chat Noir. They destroyed them all in one minute. When they got to Volpina, she smiled. They touched her and she was destroyed. An illusion, wait, where was she? That thought was discarded when a big sphere showed up on a nearby rooftop. Lila’s voice followed. She pretended that her powers were real this time, Chat and Ladybug rolled their eyes.

They ran up and hid behind a nearby building.

“Chat, distract her and I’ll sneak up and do something. Just be prepared to cataclysm something I’ll throw to you. Just pretend that you’ll give up your miraculous, pretend to be fooled by that weird sphere thing.”

“Got it.” They disbanded and Chat landed right in front of Lila. He pretended he wanted to give up his miraculous if she didn’t destroy Paris. Ladybug had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, seriously, everyone knows her power is illusion. Why does she think people believe her? Volpina stopped her illusion and told him to touch the chimney to get rid of his Cataclysm.

Ladybug snuck up behind her and swapped the flutes. Chat saw and leaped away. Volpina clenched her teeth and grabbed the ladybugified flute, not realizing that they were switched and put it to her lips, closed her eyes and played it. When nothing happened, her eyes snapped open and she saw the flute wasn’t her own. When she looked back up at Ladybug and Chat Noir, Chat Noir had just catclysmed her flute. Ladybug purified the akuma. Lila’s transformation dropped.

She dropped the flute and Ladybug picked it up.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

“Pound it!” Both of the heroes chorused. 

“Can you drop off Lila? My transformation’s almost up.” Chat nodded and grabbed Lila much to her dismay. Ladybug left and detransformed. She gave Tikki a cookie and went home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was Friday so she caught up on some sleep and commission. That’’s what she did for the weekend, occasionally hanging out with Sabrina, Chloe and Adrien. She did this a lot on her weekends. But, this weekend would be different. 

Adrien had asked her out like on a proper date at the coffee shop and then, they went to the skating rink. It was fun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Monday, they all walked into school. Everyone apologized for being rude to Lila as they had all seen what happened in the office as someone had accidentally recorded the whole thing and leaked it. They have no idea about who it was. (It was Marinette.)

“I’m so sorry, girl! You can sit next to me again!”

“I’m fine with sitting here, Alya.”

“Oh. Okay. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

“I forgive you. But, we are not friends again. I do however unmark you as an enemy.”

“Unmark me?”

“Haven’t you noticed how the whole school’s been treating you differently?”

“Like how no one moves out of the way or makes room for me. Or other things. Wait, that was you?”

“Yes. Well, I didn’t tell them to do it, they just did it. One of the perks of being a queen, I suppose.”

“Oh, well I, uh, if you ever want to hang out. I’ll be free.”

“Okay. Bye.”

This happened with each and every one of her classmates. She changed all of their statuses to neutral and announced it to the school. They wouldn’t have special privileges or would be public enemy number one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette and Chloe ruled the school for years until university. They had to admit it was fun being a queen, but they liked being normal. The class and the four never got back to the normal they used to have, but after what they did, it was expected.

Lila wasn’t heard from. Life was great. They met Luka and Kagami and started hanging out with them more. Their friendship circle grew while everyone looked at it outside of the group. They had their chance and they blew it. 

Slowly, people started forgetting that Lila ever existed as people had their own much better accomplishments, she faded into the dark. The only trace left of her was the cold wall Marinette put up when the class tried to speak to her.

When they all went to university, that went away too. The only person left who remembered Lila was Hawkmoth. But, he didn’t care enough to try to bring her back, he only remembered her as the girl who was slightly good at her job. Just slightly, she never actually got Marinette akumatized after all. 

Life went on. The only thing people didn’t forget was the Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's complete, it's over, y'all! I bet you guys are really glad, I really dragged this out, huh. This lasted as long as my first quarter of school. I swear I didn't plan it. Thank you, every single person who clicked on this, even the Lila anon, while she may hate everything, she's also raising my number of hits and comments. So, thanks Lila anon and everyone who's been here since the beginning. 
> 
> Once again, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, check out my other ones. Tumblr: basicbisexualbitch


End file.
